


WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME

by immopengu



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: Vers wants to know why Minn-Erva doesn't seem to like her when she got *flexes* all of this going on?!?!?!





	WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly wanted to write a Vers/Minn-Erva fanfic after discussing how Captain Marvel (the movie) in other languages made it seem kinda like Vers wanted to get to know Minn-Erva a bit better. nudge nudge wink wink. And so, this weird little piece was born.
> 
> I posted it on Tumblr originally, but now it's here and I've scrubbed it up a bit and added like... one line at the end. Enjoy!

 

“Hey,” Vers swiped a forearm across her forehead and grinned at Minn-Erva, handing the sniper a towel. Minn-Erva accepted the towel wordlessly and dabbed at her own face, carefully not looking at Vers. “That was really good sparring. If you have time, do you want to–”

“I’m busy.” Minn-Erva threw the towel back in Vers face, making her sputter and Bron-Char, watching a ways away, guffaw.

“Shut up.” Vers snapped the towel at Bron-Char, scowling at the Kree commando who was still chuckling.

“Just give up, Vers.” Korath wasn’t smiling, but Vers KNEW he was smiling on the inside, smiling mockingly at her.

“No. I’m strong, I’m smart, I’m attractive,” Vers paced in front of her squadmates. “I’m interesting, I’m a great conversationalist–”

“–humble, too–” Bron-Char whispered loudly.

“–so why doesn’t she like me?” Vers waved her hands in frustration. “We’re squadmates. She’s the only one who doesn’t seem to want to hang out with me!”

“Well, we go out for drinks–”

“Together! I mean just me!” Vers was going to pull her hair in frustration. “I mean, she’s nice to me but she has this wall up and I want her to know I’ve got her back–”

“–you want her on her back–” Korath pointed out. Vers snapped her towel at him.

“I’m serious! Is it because I’m pink?” Vers pointed to her skin. “But Yon-Rogg is pink, too, and she seems to like him fine!”

“Maybe she just likes him better.” Bron-Char tried.

Vers shook her head. “I am SO much better than him.”

“Oh for the love of–” Korath rolled his eyes. “Is this a competition thing you have with Yon-Rogg?”

“She laughs at his jokes! He has the humour of a rock!” Vers protested. “I am well-versed in all Kree puns and amusing stories!”

“You forget everything except the damn puns.” Bron-Char shook his head in amusement. “You can’t even remember which platoon you trained with before your accident but you can remember stupid puns.”

“Some things are just too important to forget,” Vers planted her fists on her waist, striking a pose. “Punny things are super important.”

The guys all groaned.

A week later, Minn-Erva tackled Vers to the ground during a routine mission, saving her from have her head swiss-cheesed by some lasers.

“Where are you, Vers? Eyes up!” Minn-Erva hissed, her fingers gripping the front of Vers’ tactical suit, pulling the blonde so close Vers could smell something… fresh and sweet on Minn-Erva’s breath. “Your face could’ve gotten vaporized!”

“So you’re saying you’ll be sad if I was gone.” Vers waggled her eyebrows at Minn-Erva.

Minn-Erva sneered at Vers. “I’m saying if you got any uglier, I don’t think I can bear the sight of you.”

Vers grinned. “So you’re saying that you like looking at me.”

Minn-Erva growled and kicked Vers out of their cover.

The week after that, Vers appeared at Minn-Erva’s door with a box of  Majesdanian sweets.

“Hey, Minn-Erva.” Vers chirped cheerfully.

“Vers.” Minn-Erva eyed Vers distrustfully, but her eyes kept wandering to the box of sweets. Minn-Erva loved Majesdanian sweets. Everyone knew that after she had bet one of her favourite sniper rifles in a game of chance for twenty boxes of those sweets. If Minn-Erva had lost, they didn’t know what would have happened. Vers suspected the Majesdanian trader who had bet with Minn-Erva threw the game at the sight of her scowl.

“Wanna share this box of sweets?”

Vers yanked the box away before Minn-Erva could snatch it from her hands.

“Come on, Minn-Erva.” Vers smiled, but her smile was a bit grim. “You can’t even pretend to like me for sweets?”

Minn-Erva narrowed her eyes at Vers. “Pretend?”

“Well, everyone knows you don’t like me. Or you hate me. I don’t know why, I don’t know what I could’ve done. I just want to apologise. Is it something I did, or something I said?” Vers had turned up those eyes, those eyes that reminded Minn-Erva of those small, wriggly, furry baby creatures on Earth, that one time she had gone. Disgustingly adorable things. Puppies. Just big round, wet eyes.

“I never said I hated you.” The sniper said evenly.

“Well, what, you just endure my presence?” Vers asked. “I’m sorry, I just want to know. You’re hot and you’re cold, and sometimes you’re not that mean to me and then the one time when I was hungry you shared half your nutrition bar with me–”

Minn-Erva grabbed Vers by the back of her neck, pulling her forward but the hold stopped Vers from crashing her face into Minn-Erva’s.

“You’re annoying. You’re obnoxious and crass.” Minn-Erva listed out. “You make stupid jokes at inopportune times, when we shouldn’t be laughing. When I was communing with the Supreme Intelligence once, I started laughing because I thought of something stupid you did.”

“It’s not my fault I’m funny!” Vers protested. Minn-Erva surged forward, crashing into Vers and crushing her mouth against hers in a searing kiss that was all tongue and teeth and heat. It made Vers melt, her legs giving out. If it wasn’t for Minn-Erva holding her up, she would’ve collapsed on the floor.

Minn-Erva ended the kiss with one last nibble on Vers bottom lip, sucking at the swollen flesh delicately. All Vers could do was stare at the sniper, bug-eyed and dazed.

“Thank you for the sweets.” Minn-Erva said sweetly, brandishing the stolen item, now in her hand.

“Hey–”

Minn-Erva dropped Vers to the floor, stepping backwards over the threshold of her room and let her door close after her, her smirking face the last thing Vers saw as the door closed.

"Damn it--Minn-Erva! I only have one box of those!" Vers banged on the door. "You're supposed to share!"


End file.
